


The Uncertainty Principle

by fuzipenguin



Series: Explosive Bursts [15]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Slut Shaming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: They agreed to keep things quiet but Wheeljack is tired of hiding.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Series: Explosive Bursts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800160
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

“So I hear you’ve been slummin’ it lately, ‘Jack. What’s up with that?” Cliffjumper asked, swaying a little on his stool.

He’d been throwing back cube after cube of the high grade available for the party, so Wheeljack wasn’t all that surprised. What _was_ surprising was the question he had just asked.

“What are you talking about?” Wheeljack asked, looking curiously at the minibot. Cliffjumper leaned in, almost overbalancing. A gleeful grin spread across his face.

“Tracks saw you!” Cliffjumper said, chortling.

All right, now Wheeljack was really confused. “Ok… Tracks saw me do what exactly?”

“You were in the twins’ room!” Cliffjumper crowed, although the volume was largely lost to the sounds of the throbbing music behind them. “Tracks said you had their paint streaks all over you!”

Wheeljack blinked and then the memory hit him: shuffling to answer the twins’ door after they had left early for a trip to the washracks before their morning shift. Tracks in the doorway, looking surprised for an instant, but handing over a jar of wax to replace one he had borrowed from Sunstreaker. Almost immediately diving back into the twins’ still warm berth and snuggling under the covers after Tracks had turned and left. Forgetting the interaction entirely until now.

“Yeah, and…? Wait… you call me interfacing the twins slumming?” Wheeljack asked, reflexively looking over his shoulder for the mechs in question. He couldn’t see either of their brightly colored paint jobs, but the dance floor was packed.

“’course. They’re sluts. Everyone knows that,” Cliffjumper said matter-of-factly.

Wheeljack’s head whipped around and he stared in disbelief at Cliffjumper. The minibot didn’t seem to notice. He was staring down into his half-filled cube, frowning for a minute before gulping down the remainder of his fuel.

“That’s… that’s not true,” Wheeljack said, aghast. Of course it _was_ true that they had gotten around a bit with the Ark crew, but over the past year they had been seeing Wheeljack, that had all stopped, proving that they weren’t just out for a good frag.

Or that Wheeljack was _that_ good of a frag, but he didn’t delude himself.

“In fact, if you wanted to compare numbers,” Wheeljack said, building up steam, “you’d need to label me a ‘slut’ as well, because I’ve ‘faced far more mechs over my lifetime then they ever had in theirs. I think maybe that you’re a little jealous that they’ve never fragged you!”

Wheeljack pushed back from the table and stood over Cliffjumper, the minibot openly gaping up at him. His mouth moved after a moment as if to say something, but Wheeljack didn’t want to hear it. He stomped away, once more searching the crowd.

Out of the corner of one optic he caught a flash of gold and he turned, marching over to where the twins were propped up against the wall in a corner. Well, Sunstreaker was standing tall, but Sideswipe was leaning, staring up into his brother’s face as he chattered, the hand not holding a cube waving about to punctuate whatever he was saying. His optics were overbright, Sunstreaker’s not much better, and Sunstreaker was gazing at his twin with an amused, affectionate smile.

Wheeljack’s spark ached at the sight of these two wonderful, amazing mechs. Intelligent, beautiful, and warming Wheeljack’s berth six nights out of seven now.

Sluts. Hmph.

Sunstreaker’s optics flicked up and caught sight of Wheeljack approaching. His smile dropped a little, his brow furrowing in confusion when he saw Wheeljack making a beeline for them.

“Hey, ‘Jack, everything ok?” Sunstreaker called out, once Wheeljack was in hearing distance.

“ _Fragging peachy_ ,” Wheeljack snarled. He didn’t slow down one bit, practically slamming into Sunstreaker. He withdrew his blast mask and smashed his lips against Sunstreaker’s, feeling the other mech jolt in surprise. After only a second however, the kiss was eagerly returned, a filthy, sloppy thing full of denta and glossa.

Several moments later, Wheeljack felt heat at his back and hands settled on his hips. The twins each took a step forward, sandwiching him tightly between them. Sunstreaker broke away, blinking at Wheeljack, his optics searching Wheeljack’s face.

“That is totally how you need to greet us from now on,” Sideswipe murmured against Wheeljack’s nape, warm lips pressing a kiss into the thinner metal there. “Is it my turn to get slammed into the wall and kissed senseless or would you rather find a bed to push me down onto?”

Wheeljack squirmed around in their embrace and plastered his mouth to Sideswipe’s. Sideswipe moaned happily into the kiss, willingly surrendering to the press of Wheeljack’s lips. The hands at his waist dipped down and stroked his hips, talons scratching lightly over his plating.

“People are starting to notice,” Sunstreaker warned in a low voice in Wheeljack’s audial.

Nipping at Sideswipe’s lower lip, Wheeljack reluctantly drew back. He looked over his shoulder at Sunstreaker. “Good.”

One of Sunstreaker’s orbital ridges rose up. “What’s going on, Wheeljack? We’ve always agreed to keep things quiet.”

“Well, apparently it’s not all that quiet anymore,” Wheeljack replied. “And I just learned that the two of you are considered quite slutty,” he said tartly.

Sunstreaker’s other orbital ridge rose up to the meet the first one. “Oh, are we now?”

Sideswipe giggled and propped his chin up on Wheeljack’s shoulder, still wound around him. “You laying claim to your personal sluts?”

“You’re not sluts!” Wheeljack exclaimed in exasperation. He untangled himself from Sideswipe and took a step back from them both. “I’m proud to be dating you!”

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe’s expressions both went soft and in the next moment Sunstreaker looked away, blinking rapidly.

“You’re not a bad catch yourself, Wheeljack,” Sideswipe said quietly. He reached out and gently touched Wheeljack’s upper arm. “We don’t mind the name-calling. Definitely not the worse we’ve ever heard, ‘specially being twins and all. And it _is_ kinda true.”

Wheeljack huffed. “Well, it’s ridiculous. I’ve bedded more mechs than either of you ever had in your entire lifetimes. And Ratchet… pfft… you wanna talk about a slut…”

Sideswipe’s optics went wide and then he burst out laughing. “Oh… oh Primus! I’m totally telling him you said that!”

Wheeljack grabbed a hold of Sideswipe’s shoulders and lightly shook him. “Oh no, you don’t!” he warned, grinning a little. Some of his original ire was fading away, especially in light of how the twins didn’t seem to care about the insults.

“He’d probably laugh,” Sunstreaker said, having finally composed himself after Wheeljack’s admission. “Anyway… you want to get out of here? Not that we don’t like being seen with you, but I want to do things to you that aren’t anyone else’s business.”

Sideswipe nodded vigorously and sidled up next to Wheeljack. He leaned in and whispered into Wheeljack’s audial.

“He wants to eat you out until you don’t know how to speak anymore. And I want to fuck your mouth while he’s doing it.”

Wheeljack froze for a moment, his entire frame flushing with a sudden, intense heat. Then he cleared the back of his throat and gestured off to the side. “Gentlemechs… after you. Let’s go find that bed Sideswipe mentioned. ”

~End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step one was making people aware that they were in a physical relationship. Step two was even more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dauntlessgraceling said: Oh, if you’re taking more prompts, perhaps Wheeljack/Twins from your explosive relations ‘verse: “when I don’t belong, you say I am yours. And I believe.” You Say-by Lauren Daigle (when I first heard this lyric, I immediately thought of the twins and a lover of theirs)

“Are you sure?”

Wheeljack slowed and paused, glancing over his shoulder to his two shadows who had fallen behind. Wheeljack fully turned around and blinked in confusion at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They looked lost, uncertain.

“What do you mean?” Wheeljack questioned, striding forward and grabbing a hand apiece. “What are you talking about?”

“About... “ Sunstreaker waved a hand around, encompassing the entire hallway and possibly the world for all Wheeljack knew. When he glanced over at Sideswipe, he saw that he wouldn’t get any help there; Sideswipe looked equally as spooked.

“You’re going to have to use your words, Sunstreaker,” Wheeljack said gently. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“You! And us!” Sunstreaker exclaimed, yanking his hand out of Wheeljack’s. “You know we like you, but things become more complicated when it’s made obvious we’re more than just fragging. Are you sure you want to be associated with us?”

Wheeljack stared at Sunstreaker for a long moment, completely astounded. “... ‘associated’…? What… Sunny… Sides… ‘associated’ implies that we’re on the same side of the war. I want more than ‘association’. I want it known that I enjoy your company, both in public and outside of it. I want it known that I adore you both… that I love you.”

His voice dropped down to a whisper and he reached for Sunstreaker’s hand again. This time Sunstreaker gripped it back almost desperately as Sideswipe made a small noise in the back of his throat and crowded in against Wheeljack’s side.

“We love you too, ‘Jack,” Sideswipe whispered against Wheeljack’s shoulder. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to us.”

“Yeah? And don’t you want to show off the ‘best thing that ever happened to you’?” Wheeljack asked, jostling Sideswipe while grinning at Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker stared back at him, lower lip trembling just a little, his fingers tightly woven between Wheeljack’s.

Sideswipe pushed back from Wheeljack, hurriedly wiping at his optics. “Fuck yeah, we do,” he said, sniffling. “We’re gonna rub it in the faces of every single bot in there who always said those snide things about us. We somehow landed the hottest, smartest ‘bot on this planet… so there.”

Wheeljack laughed, stepping forward and enfolding both twins in his arms. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker automatically snuggled in, burying their faces in the sides of Wheeljack’s neck. Their arms wound around his waist and squeezed and Wheeljack let himself just bask in their warm, loving fields.

They were a bit delusional if they thought he was the hottest and most intelligent bot around… but he still loved them nonetheless.

  
~ End


End file.
